1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic metronomes, and more particularly to electronic metronomes capable of effecting audible and visual display of a tempo sound, a down-beat sound and a medial-beat sound or any combination thereof.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,649 is disclosed a metronome which produces audible signals by the use of a transducer, these signals being variable over a predetermined frequency range. Circuits are provided to accentuate selectively different beat signals. A pulse oscillator is employed which produces electrical signals which are applied to the transducer as well as to a counter circuit. A circuit is further provided for selectively applying signals from the counter circuit to produce accentuated audible beat signals. This circuit, however, does not provide a visual type of display as is contemplated within the scope of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,840, there is provided a device for furnishing a fixed frequency tone of constant pitch to permit tuning of instruments and a metronomic signal of variable repetition rate. This patent similarly fails to show a visible display of the type with which the present invention is concerned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,959 discloses a metronome having a foot pedal for controlling beat rate over a continuous range and a meter that indicates the beat rate in response to the rate of the beat. This patent also fails to show the visible type of display with which the present invention is concerned as will be disclosed in greater detail hereinafter.